Buried Deep
by Cutejayjay2011
Summary: After his untimely demise in his first life you’d figure a guy would be more careful right? But in this case maybe not. After being reincarnated into a new world he-in a moment one might claim insanity- began a sort of brotherhood with one of the most dangerous people in this new village of his. Who you may ask? Why none other than Gaara of the Sand of course!


Sitting in the sand provided due to Suna being a natural sandbox, I watched the events taking place with a yawn. It hadn't been the first time my caretakers had brought me here and it certainly wouldn't be the last. I watched as the screaming children ran around and played tag and soccer while being bored out of my mind. This routine of mine wasn't anything unusual as I had been doing it since we had first come to the park when I was two and a half. Now four I stil didn't talk with my peers. It was hard to adjust from being a senior in high school to a young child that lived in an orphanage.

From what I had remembered I had been reincarnated and my past life was easier than this one. I had been an average student with barely any true friends. Often getting into fights (verbal of course) with my mother my relationships between my blood family became strained, my mother being the main cause of it. That being said, I loved them with all my heart and I wouldn't change a thing if it meant that the person I saved could keep living.

I had originally been walking with my family back to the house after hanging out at the local pool. Since it was a hot summer day many people had come, making it packed and filled with people. We started walking back at around five pm, the sun not in a position not as high as it had been earlier. With five biological siblings it was hard to keep track of all of us, but luckily (or maybe not so luckily in my case) only one of them was younger than ten. It was my little sister JoJo, and at age five she often became enamored by what she'd see outside, that was my ultimate downfall. There was a butterfly that had caught my sisters attention as we were crossing the street and no one had realized she had fallen behind until a driver came barreling around the street corner. It wasn't till we saw the erratic driving that we made sure everyone was off the street. That's when we noticed. Everyone except JoJo was safe.

Using what little speed I had I ran into the street, praying to god I made it on time. It was funny. I had never believed in God but at that moment I was willing to do anything in order to make sure my sister was safe. And she was, it appeared that someone up there was listening and answered my prayers. With a burst of speed I pushed my sister out of the way, not using too much strength as to not hurt her further than the scrapped hands and knees she'd gain from being rescued.

At that moment I was so relieved, but only for a second before reality caught up and I was personally introduced face first to the headlights of a car. I had but a moment to widen my eyes before my body was sent hurtling through the air and onto the hard pavement, bouncing as much as one could before skidding to a stop.

At that point everything began getting fuzzy. I could hear noises but I couldn't discern the sounds and make them out to be words. I felt the hands touching my body but I couldn't sense more than a light pressure. I could see shapes but I couldn't makeout the faces hovering over me. Looking back now, I'm unsure whether this last scene was of my death or of my birth. Either way everything I knew was gone and I was stuck here in this new place, a place known as Sunagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden by Sand, located in Kaze no Kuni, the Land of Wind.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I came back into myself, paying attention to my surroundings in time to notice the sudden dead silence of the playground. I looked up and followed all the gazes to see a young boy about my age holding a ball. It wasn't until I heard the whispers of the people surrounding me that I knew who it was. Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekages youngest child and resident Jinchūriki and holder of the Ichibi, Shukaku.

Taking the situation in, I watched as Gaara tried to give the boys the ball only for them to run away calling him a monster. My heart hurt just watching them and before I could think it over my older brother instincts made me do something crazy, something that I would probably regret later on.

I stopped running when I reached him, panting for a second before looking up from where I'd been positioned with my hands on my knees. _"Geez I really need to work out more."_ I thought while wiping the sweat off of my face.

My eyes met his and slowly, slowly I reached my hands out for the ball, stopping them a few inches away from the boy. Giving a soft smile I spoke. "Do you want to play with me?"

Gaara bit his lip before looking down at the ball, hesitant. "Y-you're not scared of me...?"

I shook my head at him, still smiling. "Nah, the matron at the orphanage is way scarier, if you don't do what she says she'll chase you with a broom!" I gave a small laugh at that before continuing. "So what do you say? Wanna play with me?"

Gaara, less hesitant, nodded, handing me the ball. We began playing for hours, it wasn't until one of the caretakers game over that we realized how close the sun was to setting and how we had to go home. Waving goodbye we promised to see each other at the park again the next day, smiling even as I was yanked forwards by the caretaker. It wasn't till we got back to the orphanage that I realized how much trouble I was in.


End file.
